Last Kiss
by Dark Eclipse the 13th
Summary: "I'm sorry Ed, I'm sorry.. will you forgive me?"...'He said my real name...'..."You betcha Colonel Bastard," Edward grinned up at Roy, and pulled him down for a kiss...'I hope this time, there won't be a last kiss.' RoyEd Yaoi Angst


Listen to "Last Kiss by Taylor Swift" while reading. Provides nice background music.

**Last Kiss**

**Roy Mustang x Edward Elric Slash**

**::Snippets::**

* * *

**-July 10th **

At 1:58 a.m., you lead me down the dark halls of your house, occassionally holding me tighter, as if I'd be gone the moment you let go. Your dark eyes locked onto mine. I remember every feature on your face, lit up by the feeble candle lights that never seem to die out. Your gloved hands held mine closer to you.

"I love you," You whispered, for just us to know.

"I know.." I smiled.

You held onto me, and dragged my onto your bed, we snug into each other, sharing warmth and hugs. We didn't bother changing our clothes, it was occassional, but often, we were drunk off our heads that night. I remember your eyes, lit up by the lightning outside your window. "Sleep Fullmetal, don't bitch my head off tomorrow morning."

I laughed.

_The warmth was gone._

I remember now, it was raining the morning that day, I remember the fresh smell of the rain beating off the pavement. That July 9th, I ran off the plane I boarded, just after a war. Truthfully, I was so worried I'll never make it back alive. And now I feel assured that you felt the same too, because when I ran down giddy, you held me tightly, regardless of the rain beating around us.

"Welcome back Fullmetal," you say, "I thought you'd never be back."

"Well here I am, Colonel Bastard," I grinned into your wet uniform, I could feel your heartbeat even with all those layers of your uniform. I knew you were really worried, paranoid even. I'm convinced it took Riza and Havoc quite a while to get your nerves back together.

I can still feel your arms holding me in a warm embrace, I grinned into your shirt while you ruffled my hair, messing up my braids.

"Hey! Hands off the gold!"

"If I recall, I believe that gold is mine,"

* * *

**-July 16th, Present **

Now here I am, broken on the floor. An early morning, the week after you betrayed me. Dressed in your white button-up I mistook for mine, only when I pulled it on to smell your cologne did I realize it was yours, from the last time you spent your night here and left with my clothes. I glanced up at the photoframe I couldn't bear to throw out from my bedside table, you had your arms around me, your black hair shimmering just right in the sun, and my blonde hair tied in the same old braid.

All I know now is I miss you so badly, still I don't know how to be something you'll miss. I vaguely remember the girl you cheated on me for, long curly brown hair, sweet twinkling brown eyes, a pleasant lady. _And she's everything I'm not._

"Roy Mustang," I loved the way your name rolled off my tongue, but I'll never hear you say my name again. When was the last time?

_I don't remember._

I never thought we'd ever share a last kiss, I never thought we'd end like this either. I licked my lips and looked at the clock, 7:58, I could still taste your lips lingering on mine, however pale it was, however hard I washed my lips, it was still there. I could still feel it. It's like you engraved your name on it.

_It's like you never left._

* * *

**-July 9th**

I remember that day, I ran off the plane. Crushed in your hug, you brought me to a party, celebrating my safe return. The party was full of life, and you're showing off again, prancing around with me in your arms, I rolled my eyes as you pulled me in closer, we were laughing each other silly.

"May I have this dance?" You smirked.

"Gladly, sir." I reached for his hand and he dragged me off to the dance floor.

I'm not much for dancing, but for you I did. You pulled me in circles, we were dizzy and drunk. I grinned my head off while you made a run for your life as I attacked you with pokes.

Did I ever mention how much I love seeing you walk around with your hands in your pockets, with that "I'm a bastard and I'm too good for you," smirk, biting off my smartass retorts.

"My Fullmetal, we're short enough on time without you adding to i-"

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE HAS T-" You leaned in and kissed me.

"..."

"Just so you know, you can't shut me up like that all the time,"

"Oh, is that so?"

"Just most of the time," I grinned up at you and we started bickering again. There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions.

* * *

**-July 16th, present **

And here I am, still sitting on the floor wearing your clothes. Holding on to that little piece of you, I hope it'll never go away, I hope it comes back... I hope this was just a nightmare.  
_A nightmare that I'm not waking up from._

I looked at the pictures I placed on the mantle piece, rows and rows, pictures of you and me... Do you know? I watch you daily in pictures, just like how I used to watch you sleep. I can feel you,_ I feel you forget me_ like how I used to feel you breathe.

* * *

**-July 17th **

"Hey Havoc, how're you doing recently?" Edward asked over a glass of iced lemon tea, Ed wasn't really legal for alcohol yet.

"I've been through worse, you?" Havoc stirred his glass of vodka.

"I've been holding up good. How's the colonel?" Ed skipped the introduction, straight to the point.

"He's been... pretty cooped up lately. Though I don't know why, I recommend you see him, and maybe cheer him up a little." Havoc's eyebrows creased in worry.

"Why me?" Edward was surprised.

"You always seem to put a smile on his face, I don't know?" Havoc muttered, and shrugged while he took a swig off his vodka.

Edward was speechless.

**-July 20th**

Edward barged in on Roy's office, where Roy didn't even bother looking up.

"I hope it's nice where you are now," and Edward walked away. He wasn't one for drama, but if he stayed any longer, he'd be begging for the bastard to stay. Or worse, he'd be left in a sobbing heap of mess on the floor, he didn't need Roy to spite him more than that.

Despite Riza's yells, Havoc and Breda's protests, Edward refused to stay as he left in a quick pace.

_'Ed..'_

Roy had fucked up the first time, now he's fucked up the second.

'I can't believe I let him walk away again.' Roy lifted his hands to cover his face, he knew Riza and Jean would catch on sooner or later. But right now, he really couldn't face the shame and pain of it. No really, cheating on Edward the morning after the party. That was low, really low of him.

It was a bright day out. 'It would've been beautiful if only Roy... _Roy..._' Edward lowered his head, and continued on kicking stones up the pavement.

_'I hope something reminds you, and you'd wish you had stayed. We could've planned for a change, in weather and time. But I never planned on you changing your mind...'_

"Edward, wait!" Ed looked back to see Roy running full on, and he crashed his lips on to Ed's.

"I'm sorry Ed, I'm sorry.. will you forgive me?" Roy hugged Ed tightly._ 'He said my real name...'_ Ed let out a small smile.

"You betcha Colonel Bastard," Edward grinned up at Roy, and pulled him down for a kiss.

_'I hope this time, there won't be a last kiss'_


End file.
